SpongeBob SquarePants
"SpongeBob SquarePants's Theme" is the song sung at the beginning of every SpongeBob SquarePants episode by Painty and a group of kids. Other versions were made for special events and episodes. Lyrics Normal version :Painty: Are you ready, kids? sounds can be heard in the background :Kids: Aye-aye, Captain! :Painty: I can't hear you! :Kids: AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN! :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh...! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? :Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? :Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: If nautical nonsense be something you wish, :Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! :Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: Ready? :Painty and Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: SpongeBooob... SquarePaaaaaaants! A-ha-ha-ha-ha! :plays his nose like a flute. We hear the seagulls again and the song ends "Christmas Who?" version :Painty: Ready for Christmas, kids? :Kids: Aye-aye, Captain! :Painty: I can't hear you! :Kids: AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN! :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh...! :Choir: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Choir: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Choir: If nautical nonsense be something you wish? :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Choir: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Choir: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! The SpongeBob Christmas Special! :Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la... ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' version :Pirates: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? :Pirate Choir: SpongeBob SquarePants... :Pirates: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? :Pirate Choir: SpongeBob SquarePants... :Pirates: If nautical nonsense be something you wish, :Pirate Choir: SpongeBob SquarePants... :Pirates: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! :Pirate Choir: SpongeBob SquarePants... :Pirates: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants :SpooongeBooob SquaaarePaaaants... :Pirates: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants :SpooongeBooob SquaaarePaaaants... :Pirates: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants :A Pirate: SpoooongeBoooob... SquaaaarePaaaaaaants! "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" version :Painty: Are you ready, kids? :Kids: Aye-aye, Captain. :Painty: I can't hear you! :Kids: AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN! :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh...! :Painty: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? :Kids: WHOBOB WHATPANTS! :Painty: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? :Kids: WHOBOB WHATPANTS! :Painty: If nautical nonsense be something you wish, :Kids: WHOBOB WHATPANTS! :Painty: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! :Kids: WHOBOB WHATPANTS! :Painty and Kids: WHOBOB WHATPANTS! WHOBOB WHATPANTS! WHOBOB WHATPANTS! :Painty: WhoBooob... WhatPaaaaaaants! A-ha-ha-ha-ha! plays his nose like a flute. We hear the seagulls heard at the start and the episode starts "Brand New Premieres" version (advertisement) :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh......! :Painty: Who's kicking off summer with brand new premieres? :Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: You'll be laughing so hard, you'll end up in tears! :Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: You won't be believin' what SpongeBob will do! :Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: Each Saturday morning, it's brand-spankin' new! :Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty and Kids: BRAND NEW SQUAREPANTS! BRAND NEW SQUAREPANTS! :Kids: Brand neeeew... SquarePaaaaaaants! :Painty: Don't miss a brand new SpongeBob! Every Saturday morning in June on Nick! :Gary: Meow. "Truth or Square" version :Painty: Are you ready, kids? :Kids: Aye-aye, Captain. :Painty: I can't hear you! :Kids: AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN! :Painty: Ha-ha-ha! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? :Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? :Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Now, if nautical nonsense be something you wish, :Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! :Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Oh! :Painty and Kids: SpongeBob! (SQUAREPANTS!) Come on. SpongeBob! (SQUAREPANTS!) Everybody. SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob... SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: A-ha-ha-haaa! plays his nose like a trombone. We hear seagulls and the episode starts "Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants" version :Painty: Are you ready, kids? :Kids: Aye-aye, Captain. :Painty: I can't hear you! :Kids: AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN! :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh......! :Avril Lavinge'': 'Are you ready kids?! I said, 'are you ready'?! :Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS! :Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS! :If nautical nonsense be something you wish... SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS! :...then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS! :SpongeBob (SPONGEBOB!)... SquarePants! (SQUAREPANTS!) SpongeBob (SPONGEBOB!)... SquarePants! (SQUAREPANTS!) SpongeBob (SPONGEBOB!)... SquarePants! (SQUAREPANTS!) SpongeBob... (SPONGEBOB!) ...SquarePants! : "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water" Version :'''Burger Beard: Are you ready, kids? :Seagulls: Aye-aye, Captain. :Burger Beard: Uh, What did you say? There's sand in my ears and I can't hear you. :Seagulls: Aye-aye, Captain. :Burger Beard: Ohhhhhhh.........! :(Scene switches to cartoon and Burger Beard becomes Painty the Pirate) :Painty: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? :Seagulls: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? :Seagulls: SPONGEBOBSQUAREPANTS! :Painty: If nautical nonsense is something you wish, :Seagulls: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! :Seagulls: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Painty: Ready? :All: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! (Bubbles: Stop it!) :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! (Bubbles: That's enough!) :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! (Bubbles: Silence!) :Rap Battle is sung :Painty and Seagulls: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! "Squidward Tentacles", "Patrick Star" and "Eugene Krabs" versions Squidward Tentacles's Theme :Painty: Are you ready, kids? :Kids: Aye-aye, captain! :Painty: I can't hear you! :Kids: Aye-aye, captain! :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh......! :Who lives in a monument under the sea? :Kids: Squidward Tentacles! (Squidward is wearing pants, Hans comes and takes them off) :Painty: Obnoxious, abrasive, conceited is he! (Squidward falls into a bathtub and his head absorbs water and he spits it out) :Kids: Squidward Tentacles! :Painty: If practical common sense be something you wish... (Recumbent bicycle Squidwards ride across the screen.) :Kids: Squidward Tentacles! '' :'Patchy': Next! Patrick Seastar's Theme :'Painty': Ohhhhhhhh......! :''Who lives like a barnacle under the sea? '' :'Kids': Patrick Seastar! :(Hans puts Patrick's pants on and he laughs and falls into his house.)'' :Patchy: No! Eugene Krabs's Theme :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh......! :Who lives in an anchor under the sea? '' :'Kids': ''Eugene Krabs does! (Hans takes his sack full of money) :Mr. Krabs: Hey! :Painty: Krusty and red and greedy is he! '' :'Mr. Krabs': ''Come back with me money! :Kids: Eugene Krabs does! '' :'Painty': ''If stingy and greedy is something you wish... (Mr. Krabs gets back his money) :Kids: Eugene Krabs does! :Mr. Krabs:'' Gimmie gimmie gimmie gimmie!'' :Patchy: 'Ew, pretty cruddy, huh, kids? "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" version :'Painty: Ready for Christmas, kids? :Kids: Aye-aye, Captain. :Painty: I can't hear you! :Kids: AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN! :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh......! :Kids: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? :SpongeBob SquarePants! :Kids: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? :SpongeBob SquarePants! :Kids: If nautical nonsense be something you wish? :SpongeBob SquarePants! :Kids: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! :SpongeBob SquarePants! :Kids: Fa la la la la la la la la! Fa la la la la la la la la! Fa la la la la la la la la! SpongeBob SquarePants! Fa la la la la la la, Christmas! Literal Version :Painty: My mouth looks weird! :Kids: Sure does, Captain! :Painty: I can't hear you! :Kids: WE'RE YELLING, CAPTAIN! :Painty: Dooooown... :Painty: Here is a pineapple, where are the shells? :Kids: Here comes a man hand! :Painty: Taking a bath so he no longer smells! :Kids: Bubble title! :Painty: Multiple SpongeBobs on multiple ships... :Kids: Here's the title again! :Painty: '' What's with this fish? And what's with his lips?'' :Kids: ' ''Let's try a tiki title! :'''Painty: That looks painful! Lots of spinning! Must be dizzy! SpongeBob loses his pants...! There they are! Sometimes his nose sounds like a flute! 2012 McDonald's advertisement version :Announcer: Are you ready, kids? :Animals and Kids: Yeah! :Announcer: Who likes to practice karate? :Animals and Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Announcer: And who likes to jellyfish everyday? :Animals and Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! :Announcer: Here's some milk, now eat some fruit! :Bird: Fruit, fruit! Milk and fruit! :Announcer: Now play you nose just like a flute! :plays his nose flute while the kids are going "toot" :Everyone: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SpongeBob Anthem Music Video Karaoke version Category:SpongeBob SquarePants songs Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Heroic Symbolism